Do It For The Gram!
by dshell99
Summary: Kevin's a super model, but Edd likes to show the world just how normal he is. Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy. I just own my plot.


Kevin wrapped the towel as low as he'd ever dare around his waist and shot Edd a smirk.

The ravenette was scratching his goatee thoughtfully as he looked at his phone then to Kevin. The smirk got a blush and an eye roll and which made the redhead grin.

"I think you should do it," Kevin said as he stepped to the still foggy bathroom mirror, grabbed one of the hand towels in the basket on the counter, and wiped the mirror clean of the fog before tossing the hand towel over his shoulder, then running his fingers through his bangs.

"I guess," Edd sighed as he set his phone down on the bathroom counter and then stood and stretched. "I'm gonna go, though. I'll see you for dinner, ok?"

"Sure," Kevin said as he puckered up for a quick kiss and then Edd was gone.

* * *

Not much grosses Dr Eddward M Vincent out.

Being a dermatologist, he's seen his fair share of _gross_ as human skin is apt to do all sorts of things to protect itself from outside and inside elements. And a lot of those things can be very _gross_.

But photos in front of him are a reminder that sometimes sunscreen isn't enough.

Looking up at the teenage boy in front of him, he gives the young man a small smile and says, "What we have here is a _hormonal_ reaction to something. I think we should do a few tests to see what we need to rule out or adjust for before we take any drastic measures."

The boy sighed in a bit of relief, but his mother rolled her eyes.

"So you can't just give him a gel or something to put on so we can clear this up?," she snipped and Edd cocked a brow at her.

"No, Mrs De La Cruz," he said firmly as he flipped the pictures in his hands over and put them behind the mass of papers on his clipboard. "All of the topical gels we prescribe are only given once we can rule out there there won't be any severe allergic reaction to the ingredients in them, so he'd _still_ need to be tested before I assigned one to him."

She rolled her eyes at his answer and a hard frown settled on her face, but he could tell by her downcast eyes that his point had been made and taken as it should have been.

"You'll need to come back to do the first round of tests because my allergist is out of the office today, but the sooner you set an appointment, the better," Edd said as he made a note for one the appointment schedulers to make sure that the young man was seen as soon as possible.

The boy's mother snatched the note he handed her out of his hand as she asked him if there was anything else they needed to do in a huff because she was upset she didn't get the immediate cure all she came in to get for her son today.

"Just keep drinking plenty of water, eating your veggies, and getting plenty of rest," he told the boy. "Wash your face in the morning when you get up and before you go to bed, and after exercising, of course, but no more than that. Over washing can lead to further irritation."

"Ok," the boy sighed as he made his way to the door, avoiding his reflection in the mirror hanging on the back of it as he followed his mother out.

Edd shook his head as he made a few notes on the young man's file and made his way back to his office.

* * *

"Yo."

Edd looked up from the open file in his hand to see Kevin sitting on his desk.

"Hello, yourself," the ravenette grinned as he crossed the room to be enveloped in strong arms. "What brings you here?"

"Lunch?," Kevin said as he gestured with his thumb to the two salads and chicken sandwiches he had placed on the desk behind him.

"I could eat," Edd grinned as put the file in his hand away, shucked off his lab coat, and hung it up on the coat rack behind his office's bathroom door.

"Good, because I'm _starving,"_ Kevin sighed as he pulled up a chair to sit next to his man.

"Well, you _are_ a model," Edd said with a sly smile and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well I'm not one of those starving ones," the redhead retorted as he stabbed at his salad and Edd kissed his cheek.

"I can tell."

Flustered green met smirking blue and Kevin's cheeks turned as red as his hair.

"You like it," he muttered and Edd's smile was _wide_.

"You know it, Daddy."

And he had a hearty laugh at the fact that Kevin's hands looked like they were holding a tomato as Kevin's whole head was _red._

"Maaaan," he sighed as he finally calmed down enough to speak and eat again, "if only _they_ knew."

"Nah," Edd smirked. "It's better that they _don't._ I already have the Bored Housewives of LA County trying to get in here to see if they can see you. If they knew about _me,_ I wouldn't be able to get anything done."

Kevin shot him a side glance and knew that he was right.

* * *

They had met because his agent put him in touch with Edd's office to make sure that his skin stayed as clean and healthy as he tried to make sure his insides were.

Kevin was _discovered_ at 17 at the skate park doing tricks on his bike in his little hometown of Peach Creek in West Virginia. He did a few print ads with Target, Macy's, and H &M while he was still in high school and signed a _nice_ contract with Calvin Klein in NYC when he graduated. Two years in New York introduced him to not only modeling, but acting, too.

He wasn't half bad at acting, but to make his mark, he would have to move to LA.

Once his contract with Calvin Klein was up, he signed with an agent who would get him as many non contract gigs as he could stand to look pretty for, which would leave him time to take acting classes and a few business classes as well, as a childhood with the world's worst scam artist made him wary of the _easy buck._

His agent put him in touch with a general practitioner, a personal trainer, chef, stylist, and _Edd_.

The young dermatologist took over his parents practice as soon as he graduated from college, and southern California quickly found out that the apple didn't fall too far from his parents perfectly glowing, toned tree.

He practiced what he preached to his patients and it showed.

His skin was as clear as baby's bottom and twice as smooth.

 _Dr Baby Face_ became a bit of a nickname for a few months before he grew in a goatee to at least give himself some semblance of manhood to go along with his near obvious adulthood.

* * *

When Kevin had his first appointment, he was surprised to see how flustered the young doctor was.

All he had ever heard was that _young_ Dr Vincent was as capable as his father and as kind and gentle as his mother.

But _Edd_ was a mess.

Kevin hadn't seen such a reaction to being _thisclose_ to him since he had to take the dance block for gym in middle school and the girls from the girls gym classes were falling all over themselves to dance with him.

And then he saw that the man had a crumb of _something_ in his goatee.

When he pointed it out, he thought that Edd was going to cry of all things, but he nearly fainted when Kevin brushed it away for him and told him that it was ok and made a joke about having something stuck in his teeth.

That made the other man _smile_ and Kevin was _done for._

His blue eyes sparkled and that gap between his teeth made him look _adorkable._

The goatee gave him a bit of a masculine edge and aged him a bit as his full face still had some soft, _baby like_ curves to it.

And Kevin wants to hold his face in his hands and make sure he _never stops_ smiling.

The rest of the appointment went on as well as could be expected after the initial ice was broken, but Kevin was pretty perturbed that he didn't need to come see the doctor anymore.

"You have great skin, Kevin," Edd told him after his initial workup was done and reviewed. "Just keep doing what you've been doing and you'll be fine."

Kevin could of sworn he pouted when he told him to go, but then the redhead remembered that _samples_ were a thing as his best friend and fellow model, Nazz, lived off the samples she got from her dermatologist and stylists.

"Got any samples to help me out?"

Edd lit up at his question, and considering the skin tests he had done, Edd knew which samples would work best for his new patient.

Kevin came back every two weeks for three months until they got a regime down that would work best for his skin and lifestyle.

In that time, they got to be _really_ friendly.

The model had a thing for humorous SciFi and fantasy novels, and the dermatologist had a thing for the mechanical workings of fast cars and motorcycles. They would always be ready with a new thing to introduce the other to when Kevin came to his appointments, but they never went beyond basic flirting and helpful ideas and words of advice for whatever interest they shared with one another to respect their doctor-patient relationship.

But once it was obvious that Kevin had a good skin care regime down and really didn't need to come see Edd anymore, Edd referred him to another dermatologist in Beverly Hills because he wanted to take Kevin out to dinner.

Kevin couldn't make dinner because he had an actor's showcase to do that night, but he brought lunch to the office and tickets to his showcase.

They went out for ice cream after the showcase and when Edd got a sprinkle from his sundae stuck in his goatee, Kevin kissed it away and Edd did black out for a few seconds.

When he came to, the redhead had him in a bit of a cuddle and was stroking his goatee.

"Something in my face again?," Edd had asked and Kevin shook his head.

When Edd pouted, Kevin looked at him in surprise.

"Do you _want_ something in your face?!"

"Well, no," Edd huffed as he sat up. "Just _someone._ And you have a bit of cherry pit in your teeth."

Kevin quickly took out his phone and brought up the camera to take a look at his teeth that _did_ have a bit of cherry pit in between his bottom front teeth.

He frowned in embarrassment as he tried to suck the sweet pit out til Edd said, "I can help you with that."

When he turned his face towards the man next to him, he was brought in for the sweetest kiss he ever had as a few flashes of light went off around them.

The next day, the tabloids had a bit of a field day with the news that one of the hottest model-actors on the scene was seen out and about smooching not only another guy, but a rather dorky looking one to boot.

But the few that _did_ recognize Edd let the world know that Kevin was doing good to kiss his face because Edd would be one of the best people in the world to make sure _his_ face _stayed_ model worthy.

Still, it's hard to shake _dork_ , but Kevin was just fine with that because he _really_ liked the one that was putting the moves on him.

* * *

And in the six months since that ice cream date, more and more people have started to recognize Edd, but _the world_ was starting to notice Kevin.

He had gone from guest staring in high profile TV shows, to getting offers to do small parts in movies with _big actors_ and _big directors._ And the modeling offers never stopped.

So Kevin knew that while he _really_ wanted to share Edd with the world, that it just wasn't feasible.

Edd's office was crowded with lookyloos looking for Kevin and quick cures for their skin ailments from him. Kevin was nearly always busy with his own work during Edd's office hours, and when he wasn't, they made a deal for him to stay away as the paparazzi made it hard for his patients to come in and Edd took his oath _to do no harm_ very seriously.

If there was no Kevin, there was no paparazzi, and that meant that his patients would be free to come and go without further harassment from a world that was shallow and cruel just because they weren't as perfect as the model who was in love with the dorky skin doctor.

So no one knew that the average looking guy who sat on the front row during LA Fashion Week as Kevin's _special guest_ could make Kevin blush with a simple word. That his kisses would short circuit his brain. That his hugs were like being wrapped up in a warm cloud.

And that he could make a _mean_ cup of tea.

No matter what they had during meal or snack times, Edd would always finish up the food excursion with a cup of ginger peppermint tea.

 _"Cleans the pallet and settles your GI tract,"_ he would say.

Kevin just thought it tasted as good as Edd did so he never turned it down.

"Did you get that thing done?," he asked as Edd tapped away at his phone.

The doctor rolled his eyes and sighed and Kevin gave him an empathetic look.

"You know I got ya," he smiled as he tipped his cup in Edd's direction and the ravenette flashed him a smile.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

"Edd! Have you seen my black Levi's?"

Edd walked into Kevin's bedroom, phone in his face with one hand, the jeans Kevin was looking for in the other. He bit his lower lip as the model pulled the tight jeans over his even tighter ass.

"I think they're too loose," Kevin pouted as he snapped the button that kept the jeans on his hips and Edd walked out of the room shaking his head and muttering something about Levi Strauss turning in his grave because Kevin's Calvin's were getting between him and his dungarees.

Five minutes later, though, Kevin was walking them to his Harley and they were taking a long ride up the Pacific Coast Highway.

An hour later, they were watching the swallows flit about the mission at Capistrano.

"So they really do this _every year?"_

"Mhm," Edd nodded and sighed. "And then they leave in October."

Kevin noticed how heavy his sigh was and pulled him in for a side hug.

"Wanna come back for it?"

"Nah," Edd said as he made a face and they both rolled their eyes at the sound of a camera clicking closer to them than warranted.

But Kevin kissed his forehead and Nazz would spend the rest of the spring season teasing him about keeping his man coming back for more.

"Did you make him swallow at Capistrano?," she'd ask.

"He's more of an Old Faithful kinda guy," he'd shrug and she'd choke on her La Croix _every time._

* * *

"Yo, Kev! You seen this?"

Kevin looked up from the portfolio of headshots he had his old friend Marie take for him to see Jimmy place his laptop on coffee table in front of him and hit _Play_ on a video of what looked like himself at Edd's, but he didn't remember recording anything recently there. Especially not anything Jimmy could get his hands on.

The video was short, only about fifteen seconds and was of three separate clips of him where he remembered Edd playing on his phone; at Edd's and fresh out of the shower, then having tea at Edd's office, and getting dressed for their date at Capistrano at his own place.

The video was set to music, but nothing Kevin had ever heard before. A simple dance beat, but slow. Like something he'd dance to with Edd in his kitchen while they made dinner together on a random Sunday evening.

It cycled through at least four times before Kevin thought to look and see who posted the video and where.

 _Instagram via DoubleDee42_

Then he saw that the video was attached to an article on Perez Hilton's website and the headline and byline made him laugh at loud.

 _Super Dork!_

 _Model Kevin Barr is as effortlessly cool IRL as he is on page and screen_

It was just a small article about how Kevin's day to day life was boring as anyone else's, but his flawless good looks probably made things easier to bear. Except his _boyfriend,_ dermatologist to the stars and people well off enough to be able to afford him, Dr Eddward M Vincent, remained a bit unimpressed if his caption to the video was any indication of anything.

 _And it was._

 _DoubleDee42: kevinbarr12 is really just a regular guy, who regularly needs help finding his pants. #nothingcomesbetweenhimandhislevis #exceptcalvin #andme #especiallyme #godblessthosedungarees #sipupbitches_

Kevin looked up to see Jimmy cocking a blond brow at him and started snickering.

"I swear I didn't know about this, Dude!," he laughed and Jimmy shook his head.

"It's all good, but he's cutting into my paycheck with this. Like, this is the best free PR I've seen in a long while," he pouted as he picked the laptop back up and shuffled over to the kitchen table he was working at.

Kevin just shrugged as he pulled out his phone and brought up his Instagram app.

Finding the video in question, that had nearly 3000 views and nearly half as many comments at this point, he double tapped it and left a comment of his own.

kevinbarr12: babe have you seen my Calvin's?

The squeal he and Jimmy heard from the bathroom ten minutes later after the shower went off made him laugh til he cried.

Jimmy now uses Edd's Instagram account as a part of his negotiation tactics to get Kevin work.

Because good PR is hard to come by. But the best stuff works like Old Faithful.


End file.
